


The Most Important Lesson

by helsinkibaby



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha's graduation day from the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Pre series

When Graduation Day rolls around, Tasha is actually sad to leave Starfleet Academy. It's been her home for the last four years and she's learned more than she ever would have thought possible. Not just about science and engineering and space, though there certainly was that. 

But the Academy taught her that it was not only possible for her to live in a world that was so different to Turkana IV, but to thrive there. It taught her not to be afraid of new challenges, but to embrace them. It taught her, way back in first year when she was failing Engineering miserably, not to be afraid to ask for help, that far from being a weakness, it could lead to a source of great strength. It taught her that she could have friends, could be a friend.

She doesn't realise, though, the most important thing that the Academy has taught her, however, until she hears a familiar voice as she's making her way to the Ceremony. "Better hurry up, Cadet, you're going to be late."

There's an amused ring to the voice, one that matches the smile on his face when she wheels around, jaw agape. "Geordi?" Because she can't believe he's here, not when the Hood is light years away and hadn't he told her only last week that he wouldn't be able to be here? 

He spreads his hands out wide. "Hey, you didn't think I'd miss your graduation, did you?"

Then he's laughing because she's running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck and he is swinging her off the ground. He's the only one who's going to be there for her at the ceremony, the only one she wants to be there and now her day is complete.

Because Starfleet Academy didn't just teach her to be a Starfleet Officer. It taught her to love, and to let herself be loved. And when she's in Geordi's arms, she knows that was the most important lesson of them all.  



End file.
